ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mary-Kate and Ashley
How the Olsen twins joined the Tourney Once upon a midnight dreary, as I pondered weak and weary, only one thought came to mind. We want to give a party. Any kind of party. *Dance party *Beach party *Birthday party *Pool party *Sleepover party *Homework party *Smash party We love them all. Nothing beats great times with good friends OR good tiems with great friends, so get set to come to our party right now. If it's up to me, or me, you'll RSVP. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted They stand back to back. After the announcer calls her name The Olsen twins point at the zooming camera as Ashley says "I just don't think I'm gonna like bugs biting me and dirt in my food.". Special Attacks Wand Blast (Neutral) The Olsen twins shoot an electric bolt from their wands. Wand Flame (Side) The Olsen twins light their wands on fire then they swing their wands at their opponent. Aether (Up) The Olsen twins throw their wands into the air, then they catch them while jumping and then slam themselves down on the stage, damaging opponents on contact. Reflector (Down) The Olsen twins creates a green circular energy field which acts as a shield, and deflects any projectile from any angle (with the exceptions of Hyper Smashes and Final Smashes). Bugs and Dirt (Hyper Smash) The Olsen Twins hear buzzing offscreen as Ashley says "I just don't think I'm gonna like bugs biting me and dirt in my food." then a bunch of Zingers from Donkey Kong Country fly in from the right side of the screen like Beedrill does in the original Super Smash Bros. Then, dirt falls from the top of the screen and damages foes should they hit. Pest Control (Final Smash) Based on Ermac's Mortal Kombat 2011 Fatality, Mary-Kate raises her wand saying "If this does not work, my goldfish is going to my twin!" and Ashley raises her wand saying "I don't want your goldfish!" If either twin is attacked while their wands are raised, they shrink the opponent with their wands. The opponent starts running around with a high-pitched Star KO scream, then one of the twins stomps on them. The twins then wipe their shoes off on the ground. Victory Animations #The Olsen twins both tilt their head with their palm to the side while Mary-Kate says "Besides, a little dirt won't hurt you.". #*The Olsen twins both tilt their head with their palm to the side while Mary-Kate says "All right, sister! Mission accomplished!". (Kiyo & Zatch Bell victories only) #The Olsen twins both give a high five then Ashley says "Maybe there's a raptor in the woods.". #*The Olsen twins both give a high five then Ashley says "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Alisa, I don't even know what a Mutare experiment is!". (Alisa victories only) #The Olsen twins both put their hands on their hips and Mary-Kate says "Come on, we're all alone. I mean, we can admit it, can't we?". On-Screen Appearance The twins jump down and take out their wands as Ashley says "We still have to set up camp.". Special Quotes *What hotel would let some kids stay there without their parents? (Said by Ashley when fighting Alisa, Xiaoyu, or Kiyo & Zatch Bell) *Yeah, maybe somebody did an experiment with dinosaur eggs, and one of them hatched and lives in the woods. (Said by Mary-Kate when fighting any member of the 54th Massachusetts, any Sailor Scout, Nobunaga, or Taskmaster) Trivia *Although they are known as "Mary-Kate and Ashley" ingame: **Only Mary-Kate is shown on the character select array. **On the character select array, Mary-Kate and Ashley's names are displayed as simply "Olsen Twins". **The display box says "Olsen Twins" when they are highlighted, even though the announcer says "Mary-Kate and Ashley!" when they are selected. *Mary-Kate shares her Japanese voice actress with Mike the Knight, BJ, and Maya Santos. *Ashley shares her Japanese voice actress with Brobee and Jesse X4. *Mary-Kate shares her French voice actress with Jonas, May II, and Sakura Haruno. *Ashley shares her French voice actress with the female Wii Fit Trainer and Cloyster. *By default, Mary-Kate is the lead twin. To have Ashley be the lead twin, highlight the Olsen twins and press ZL (L if using a GameCube Controller). To switch back to Mary-Kate, press ZR (R if using a GameCube Controller). *Since the Olsen twins sound the same with English language, it's hard to tell which twin is speaking during their select, intro, and victory poses. This is because they are identical twins. **Though this is true, their outfits aren't the same, because for their default coloring, Mary-Kate has a pink cap styled like Kirby's Yo-Yo copy ability cap, a blue shirt and socks, and purple denim overalls. Likewise, Ashley has a green cap styled like Mary-Kate's cap, a purple shirt and socks, and blue denim overalls. *The Olsen twins are the only characters from their various parties to have a quote from their respective parties to be said to both Heihachi Mishima and Captain Ellen. *Kiyo and Zatch Bell, the main protagonists of the Zatch Bell! anime series, are the rivals of the Olsen twins. Category:The Adventures of Mary-Kate and Ashley characters Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume